Djinn: Islam Meets Evolution
by Pavan Patil
Summary: We follow Khadir Ashhad as he is immersed in western culture and struggles with the transition and his mutant status in a post X3 world.


This is my first Fan fic, so be nice. Please R&R. If I am inaccurate with anything, let me know. You can flame me. It doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I own only Khadir, Marvel and Fox own everything else so far.

Stepping off the 747 at the JFK International Air Port, Khadir felt a rush of newness come up and strike him in the face. The first thing he noticed was the coolness. Where had the comforting heat he had grown accustomed to, go? His body ached to go back to the dry heat of home. The next thing his brain registered was the women. Not that they were ugly or beautiful, it was their lack of modesty. He had never before seen women out in public not wearing veils to practice Hijab. He knew coming here that seeing this was a strong possibility; he thought he had braced himself for it, but it was still a shock.

One thing was so similar and familiar that it gave him the extra confidence to move forward into the airport. The hustle and bustle, the sounds of a crowd of busy people, all with moving with a purpose is a universal sound. Khadir felt reassured walking amidst the rush of people, through the indiscernible murmurs. He knew that at the heart of people, regardless of skin tone, funny dress, or spiritual alignment, we are the same.

Khadir stopped suddenly when he realized that he had been walking without destination while he had been lost in his thoughts. He looked to his traveling companion for guidance. Piotr Rasputin was a large guy with hulking muscles. Though he spoke sparingly since he first contacted Khadir, a certain kindness and gentleness could be found in his strangely light colored eyes.

"Mister Rasputin, is it far from here to the school?" he asked, looking over to Piotr.

"It's a few hours, yeah. But let me get my luggage and we will grab a taxi." He answered in a brief manner, whilst scanning the terminal for baggage claim.

Khadir's stomach was playing tricks on him on the trip. He felt so apprehensive about the school. Would they let him pray? Would he fit in? What if Piotr made a mistake, and they had to send him back to Baghdad? These thoughts and more were rushing through his head. This turning point in his life could mean so much for him. He continued to promise himself that he would not forget himself, but he looked forward to a form of stability.

When they arrived at the school, Khadir was amazed by the sheer immensity of the building. It reminded him of the palace back home. He had never been the palace, but would often day dream of life behind the walls. The grounds of his new home were strewn with what he assumed were students enjoying the fall weather. At first glance one would assume these were normal teenagers, but on closer inspection, you couldn't mistake all the clues that Allah had touched so many here.

There was a levitating girl picking an apple from a tree, only to have a lizard like boy steal it with his tongue. A bit off to the left of the ensuing fight were two young boys playing with what looked like a purple ball of light. Elsewhere, a feminine being of bright, almost liquid silver was lounging in the sun, her body standing out on the bright red blanket she was laying on.

Blood rushed his face when he realized she wasn't wearing anything. He quickly turned away, angry with himself for not respecting her modesty. His new home would definitely take some getting used to.

Piotr escorted him up through the massive doors into the foyer. The school was truly like a palace. The sheer openness of it was awe inspiring. Though the architecture was something he was unfamiliar with, he deeply impressed with his new home. Piotr led Khadir through the maze-like building. He was used to, by now, following Piotr off into some unknown. He knew they reached the hereto unknown destination when they stopped at the open door of he assumed was an office. And out of that office came the most unmodest woman ever seen in Creation. Parts of this woman were exposed for all to see. Her immaculately white outfit covered common parts such as arms and legs, but entire back, her midriff, and even some her chest was bare. He wondered what devil possessed this woman into the delusion that she was even dressed.

At that moment the woman gave Khadir the most evil glare. She was a very fair skinned woman with hair that resembled spun gold. Khadir instantly concluded that this is what the fallen angels must look like.

The woman's eye brows arched suddenly as she hastily began her introduction, "Hello Khadir Ashhad. I hope your trip was pleasant." But before he could say anything she continued with her spiel. "I am Proffesor Frost, the vice headmistress here at Xaviers Institute. I am going to give you a brief briefing on rules and expectations. Then I will issue your course schedule, your squad, and room assignments."

She then went on this whole explanation about mutants, usage of powers, secrecy, and so forth. Throughout the lecture Khadir could not keep my mind off her blatant nakedness. I think she could tell that he wasn't paying close attention because she was getting increasingly more agitated as she went on. By the end, she practically threw him out of her office as she was handing Khadir his assignments.

Once out in the hall Piotr cracked up laughing. "What the hell were you thinking about to make her so upset?"

Confused, Khadir answered back with his own question, "What do you mean thinking?"

"I forget you haven't been exposed to telepaths. Emma Frost can hear your thoughts." Piotr said cheerfully.

I could feel the color drain from his face as he realized what happened.

I thought that I would end it on a humorous note. I'll work on the next chapter tonite at work. But in the mean time, here are his raw stats.

Individual

Character's full name: Khadir Ashhad  
Alias/ Nickname/ Code name: Djinn  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Nationality/ Ethnicity: Iraqii  
Birthplace/ Home/ Place of origin: Baghdad

Appearance

Hair colour and style: Dark brown and cut short  
Eyes: A dark brown  
Height: 5'6''  
Build: thin frame, slight wirey muscles  
Visible mutation: none  
Scars/ Tattoos/ Piercings: no tatoos or piercings due to religious beliefs, but he does have scars on his back from being lashed when he was caught stealing.  
Everyday clothing style: Western Style clothing, but is accostumed to wearing and is most comfortablein a thawb.

Character

Personality: Khadir is an internally focused person. He deals with things rationally and logically. He is a quiet and reserved individual who is interested in security and peaceful living. He has a strongly-felt internal sense of duty, which lends him a serious air and the motivation to follow through on tasks. Organized and methodical in his approach, he can generally succeed at any task which he undertakes. Khadir strongly believes in Islamic laws and traditions, and expect the same from others. He is not comfortable with breaking laws or going against the rules, and often is at a loss when faced with what he sees as Western immorality. If he is able to see a good reason for stepping outside of the established mode of doing things, the he will support that effort. However, Khadir more often tends to believe that things should be done according to procedures and plans. He may often become overly obsessed with structure, and insist on doing everything "by the book".

Hobbies/ Interests: Islam, cooking, soccer, and American horror movies.  
Job or part time job and description:  
Fears/ phobias/ concerns: the immorality of Western culture, the spiritual wellbeing of others, and the fear of dogs.  
Special talents: haggling and theft

History:

He has been an orphan in the streets of Baghdad since he was young. His parents both died during the Gulf War. He came into his power one day as he was scheming alone in the fruit market in a plan to steal some dates. At first he thought it was the evil trickery of a demon, but has since come to terms that it is a Gift from Allah. He knew nothing of his genetic heritage until Emma Frost found him through Cerebro and sent Piotr Rasputin to take him off the streets and bring him to the mansion.

I still don't know what power he should have. If anyone has any ideas, lemme know.


End file.
